


Изнасилование для начинающих

by narzi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzi/pseuds/narzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Дженсен-топ кинк-феста. Дженсен начинающий насильник. Джаред сексуальный маньяк со стажем.(но возраст как в оригинале) Дженсен встречает его на пустынной улице и отвозит в свое «логово» где неумело пытается изнасиловать. Джаред честно пытается терпеть, но не выдерживает и начинает давать советы как правильно его трахнуть. Счастливый конец, bossy bottom!Джаред</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изнасилование для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

> Сомнительный юмор, весьма антиэротичная НЦа.

Дженсен Эклз считал, что это должно ему помочь. Правда, его брали некоторые сомнения, что, когда его психолог, очаровательная мисс Харрис, посоветовала заняться чем-нибудь кардинально новым, о чем раньше он даже боялся задуматься, она имела в виду именно это. Наверное, она все-таки намекала на что-нибудь более невинное, вроде взять отпуск и пойти на занятия по дайвингу. Или чем там еще занимаются, когда устают от бытовухи и хотят почувствовать вкус жизни. И уж точно она не намекала на то, что надо с воплями и переворачиванием стола начальника увольняться и выбегать из офиса с гомерическим хохотом. Случайно оброненное кем-то вслед «Господи, да парень настоящий маньяк!» навело доселе приличного во всех отношениях мистера Эклза на то, чем же таким кардинально новым надо заняться.  
«Стану маньяком! Сексуальным! А что, сколько не видел их на фотографиях, они все такими довольными жизнью выглядят… Может, и мне полегчает», – тут же пронеслось в голове.  
Будучи крайне ответственным молодым человеком, к делу насилия Дженсен тоже подошел крайне обстоятельно. Прочитал кучу тематических форумов (кто бы мог подумать, что существует столько психов?), скачал себе пособие для начинающих (знать бы, какой больной его писал… но ведь пригодилось же!) и даже оборудовал комнату для своих «грязных деяний», как он гордо решил именовать то, чему собирался посвятить свой досуг. Ну и, разумеется, запасся ветеринарным транквилизатором, вспомнив, что в каком-то сериале маньяк именно так обездвиживал жертв.  
Осталось определиться с жертвой. На форуме советовали хватать первого встречного и бежать. Звучало это как-то глупо, но профессионалам-то виднее! Потому Дженсен вышел на улицу, полный решимости и надежд, что это перевернет его жизнь.  
Первой встречной оказалась милейшая старушка соседка, выгуливающая перед сном свою дряхлую болонку. Заметив Дженсена, она радостно заквохтала и даже попыталась потрепать его за щеку, рассказывая, каким он в детстве был чудным ребенком и что она собственноручно пару раз меняла ему памперсы. Под конец этой тирады у Дженсена задергался глаз, и он поспешил быстро распрощаться с потенциальной жертвой. Насиловать старую миссис Гэмбл как-то не хотелось, потому с планом насчет «первого встречного» пришлось расстаться. Да и закралась неуместная мысль – а зачем, ему собственно кого-то насиловать, если он и так красавец хоть куда, мечта любой женщины и некоторых мужчин? На томные зеленые глаза с длинными ресницами, не по-мужски пухлые губы и веснушки покупались все без исключения. А в кривых ногах минимум половина поклонниц находили какой-то особый шарм, так что с поиском партнера на ночь проблем никогда не было. Хотя, пойти и снять кого-нибудь каждый дурак сможет. А вот изнасиловать… Это просто миссис Гэмбл с ее дурацкой собакой сбила его с пути! Вот следующего, кого встретит, Дженсен точно схватит и изнасилует! О том, что возле дома большая вероятность нарваться на знакомых и вообще так никто не делает, в голову Эклзу не пришло. Но, ведь он был только начинающим маньяком, так что ему простительно…  
Но, как говорится, новичкам везет. Следующим, кто ему попался на пути, оказался молодой человек высокого роста. Мужики Дженсена привлекали мало, точнее сказать, вообще не привлекали, но что-то в нем было такое, что заставило зазвонить колокольчик у Дженсена в мозгу, что вот она, его идеальная жертва. Раз уж менять кардинально свою жизнь, почему бы и не мужика изнасиловать? В слабом свете фонаря на углу его было плохо видно (Дженсен не одел на дело очки, так как если жертва будет сопротивляться, они могут разбиться), но он решил, что разглядит его ближе в «своей комнате для грязных деяний». Судя по тому, как парень озирался по сторонам, как будто что-то выискивал, он явно забрел в этот район случайно.  
– Что-то ищешь? – Дженсен подобрался к незнакомцу на его взгляд бесшумно и приободрился, когда парень вздрогнул и обернулся, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Красавцем в стандартном понимании этого слова назвать его будущую жертву было нельзя, но в целом он выглядел крайне притягательным. Правда, рост его пугал, – под добрых два метра. У Эклза возникла стойкая ассоциация с лосями, но он до поры до времени поспешил ее заткнуть поглубже. Он, конечно маньяк, но не зоофил.  
Парень какое-то время рассматривал его, как будто бы выяснял, можно ли с ним разговаривать, затем абсолютно очаровательно улыбнулся, демонстрируя Дженсену ямочки на щеках, и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону ближайшей подворотни, как раз между домом Эклза и зданием давно разорившегося магазина:  
– Тут у меня машина заглохла, вот думаю, кто бы помог…  
Дженсен чуть не запрыгал от радости. Да парень явно напрашивается на то, чтобы его схватил какой-нибудь бешеный псих и изнасиловал, вон как в подворотню сам зазывает!  
– Без проблем, пошли, я большой специалист в этом деле, – Дженсен приосанился и с готовностью пошел вслед за незнакомцем, доставая из кармана шприц со снотворным.  
Собственно, на этом моменте все и пошло наперекосяк. Зайдя в подворотню, Эклз понял, что машин там никаких в помине нету, к тому же заглохших. Дженсен сглотнул, понимая, что происходит какая-то ерунда, но мужественно сделал пару шагов вперед, как можно спокойнее положил руку на плечо парня, и, как только тот резко развернулся, занес руку и вогнал в него шприц с транквилизатором. В чуть раскосых глазах жертвы мелькнула неприкрытая обида и удивление, и он осел на асфальт.  
Дженсен еще раз посмотрел на то, что он собрался насиловать и тяжко вздохнул. Схватив тело за ноги, он потащил его к своему дому, ликуя в душе, что все вышло так просто, и старательно отгоняя мысли о лосях и всем прилагающемся.

Когда Дженсен устало опустился на стул возле тщательно привязанной к столу жертвы, он успел проклясть все свои затеи. Дотащить парня до подвала и загрузить его на стол оказалось поистине титаническим трудом, хоть он себя и никогда не считал слабосильным. Да и вообще, надо было выбирать жертву помельче, этот здоровенный мужик даже в бессознательном виде столько неприятностей доставляет, что же будет, когда он очнется?  
Налив себе стакан воды и подышав по методу какого-то китайца, который вычитал в Интернете, чтобы успокоиться, Дженсен похлопал по щекам привязанного парня, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Когда наконец жертва начала приходить в чувство, Эклз тут же принял грозный вид и порадовался, что действие снотворного прошло довольно быстро, потому что заседать всю ночь над бесчувственной тушей желания не было.  
– Какого черта ты делаешь? – последовал вполне закономерный вопрос от парня на столе, когда он разлепил глаза.  
– Собираюсь тебя насиловать! – пафосно сказал Дженсен, вспоминая строчки из пособия по изнасилованиям – «Сообщите жертве о своих планах, пусть ей станет страшно».  
– Ты? Меня? – парень недоверчиво изогнул бровь. Было видно, что он еле сдерживается, чтобы не разразиться смехом. – Валяй.  
– Я бы на твоем месте так бы во мне не сомневался! – с надрывом сказал Дженсен. – Ты…  
– Джаред, – парень смерил его еще одним уничижительным взглядом.  
– Что, прости? – Дженсен сбился со своего пафосного лада и удивленно посмотрел на жертву, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны к нему подступиться.  
– Зовут меня так, – Джаред закатил глаза, тем самым выражая свое отношение к ситуации.  
– Дженсен, Дженсен Эклз, – на автомате представился начинающий насильник, и в отчаянии хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну кто же жертве говорит, как его зовут! – Так, ты ничего не слышал.  
– Как скажешь, – парень попытался изобразить пожатие плечами, насколько позволяли веревки.  
Дженсен взял со стола распечатку и пробежался глазами по пунктам, выискивая, что ему надо сделать следующее. «Заткните жертве рот, если от нее слишком много шума». Посмотрев на Джареда, Эклз решил, что от него шума действительно многовато. Взяв в руки заранее заготовленную тряпку, он с мрачной решимостью двинулся к парню. Тот с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за его действиями, как будто бы в кино пришел, что нимало оскорбило Дженсена.  
– Рот открывай, – хрипло рявкнул он. По его мнению, сексуальные маньяки именно так и разговаривали – с эротичной хрипотцой.  
– Чувак, что ты этой анучей делал? Машину мыл? – Джаред посмотрел на тряпку и скривился. – Если ты собираешься мне запихать ее в рот, то спешу тебя расстроить, если я наглотаюсь машинного масла, то оно потом окажется на твоем члене…  
– Что? – ужаснулся Дженсен.  
– А ты разве не собираешься трахнуть меня в рот? – Джаред выглядел почти разочарованным.  
Дженсен повторил свои дыхательные упражнения, стараясь согнать краску с лица. К минетам он относился хорошо, только вот с этим хамоватым мужиком он их обсуждать совсем не хотел.  
– Я обдумаю твое предложение, – Эклз откашлялся, разворачивая тряпку. Признаться, он действительно мыл ей машину. Почему-то стало стыдно.  
– Ну давай, сделай уже что-нибудь, пока я снова не заснул… – Джаред одарил своего насильника еще одним презрительным взглядом.  
Эклза сразу посетило воспоминание о его школьной учительнице, которая на него смотрела в точности так же, если он не мог решить задачку.  
– Перестань на меня так смотреть, тоже мне, эксперт нашелся! – разозлился Дженсен. Покосившись на тряпку, он накрыл ей лицо Джареда и остался жутко доволен собой.  
– Эй, ты что, совсем охренел? – парень мотнул головой, пытаясь скинуть тряпку.  
– Ты на меня смотришь, это меня сбивает! – честно сказал Дженсен, устало вздыхая. Он еще не начал насиловать, а уже выжат, как лимон!  
– Если я пообещаю, что буду смотреть преданно и испуганно, ты уберешь эту дрянь с моего лица? – последовало предложение из-под тряпки.  
Дженсен призадумался.  
– И чтобы никаких советов! – пригрозил он, убирая тряпку. – Я слежу за тобой.  
Дженсен был почти готов разрыдаться, потому что теперь каждое его действие Джаред провожал щенячьим взором, ни дать ни взять – девственница в окружении стайки футболистов. Хотя, действий-то особо не было. Пособие было скудным, да и писал его какой-то идиот. Что за «Жертва не должна получать удовольствия»? Ясное дело, не должна, а что сначала делать? Избить палкой, что ли?  
– Раздень меня, – заговорщицким шепотом сказал Джаред, и Дженсен готов был поспорить, что парень подмигнул.  
– Без тебя знаю, – буркнул Эклз.  
– Дженсен, мать твою, ну что ты как маленький! Давай, бери свой нож или что там у тебя, разрезай на мне одежду и быстрее уже засаживай мне. Я рыдаю от ужаса, ты получаешь извращенное удовольствие и все довольны!  
– Разрезать? И куда я тебя потом голого дену? – возмутился Эклз.  
– Жертвы изнасилований не всегда выживают, одежда мне уже не понадобится, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Так что, если хочешь, чтобы я никому не рассказал о твоих позорных ужимках, ты просто обязан будешь меня убить. Или дай мне нож, я себя сам сейчас убью, сил моих нету. Да тут год пройдет, пока ты начнешь шевелиться. Ладно-ладно, молчу-молчу… – парень изобразил виноватый вид, потому что насильник погрозил ему грязной тряпкой.  
– Я тебе отвяжу ноги и сниму с тебя штаны, – наконец вынес решение Дженсен, после того, как понял, что в таком положении максимум, что он сможет сделать, так это содрать с не в меру наглой жертвы кроссовки и носки. – А ты, ради всего святого, будешь молчать!  
– Стульчик не забудь себе принести. Или коловорот, – с участием посоветовал Джаред.  
– Это еще зачем?  
– Ну, понимаешь, стол высоковат, что бы ты мог добраться до моей задницы. Как вариант ты можешь просверлить в нем дырку и попробовать подобраться снизу.  
– Ты надо мной издеваешься что ли?! – завопил Дженсен, ударяя рукой по столу. Тот опасно зашатался.  
– О, нет, красавчик, это ты явно надо мной издеваешься! Будь я на твоем месте, ты бы уже кричал и извивался подо мной, – на лице жертвы играла непозволительно самодовольная ухмылка.  
– Заткнись ты уже, наконец! – Эклз не выдержал и отвесил пощечину Джареду. Увидев расцветающий красный след на лице у своей жертвы, он заметно приободрился.  
– Любишь пожестче? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Джаред, сдувая упавшую на лоб челку. – Мне это уже начинает нравиться!  
– Так. Все. Я дошел до ручки, – Дженсен подошел к столу и начал развязывать свою жертву. Закончив, он спихнул его со стола. – Пошел вон. – Дженсен сложил руки на груди.  
– Эй, ты что творишь? – Джаред потер задницу, вставая на ноги. – Я уже, тут простите, морально подготовился, а ты… Дженсен, ну что ты как баба, а ну схватил меня и засадил мне, да поживее, не халтурь!  
– Тебе действительно этого так хочется? – Дженсен поднял абсолютно несчастный взгляд. Будь проклята Харрис с ее затеями, надо было к ней забраться в дом и ее изнасиловать, проблем было бы меньше! Он бы потом на ней женился. Честно.  
– Ну, я думал, это тебе щемит, а мои желания это уже так, вторично… Но, мать твою, имей уважение к жертве, раз начал, то, будь добр, продолжай, – Джаред отряхнулся и принялся расстегивать джинсы. Спустив их до пола, он аккуратно вышел из них и нагнулся поднять.  
– Оденься, я сказал! – в ужасе уставился Эклз на задницу Джареда, обтянутую черными боксерами. Тот бесстыдно качнул бедрами, приковывая взгляд Дженсена к своей филейной части, и начал оглядываться по сторонам. Наконец его взор остановился на батарее. Подойдя к ней, он с деловитым видом сел возле нее на пол и поднял руки над головой, прижимая перекрещенные запястья к трубе.  
– Давай, шустрее, привязывай, у меня нет времени тут с тобой до второго пришествия сидеть! – приказал Джаред.  
– Да чего ты прицепился ко мне! Не хочу я тебя насиловать, да и вообще… я как бы девушек люблю… – немного виновато сообщил Дженсен.  
– Надо было раньше над этим думать, до того, как притащил меня сюда и склонял к соитию, – поучительно сообщил Джаред. – Что за новички-неудачники пошли, все за них делать надо… – он дотянулся до брошенной веревки и принялся с видом профессионала привязывать себе руку к батарее. – Затяни узел потуже, будь добр…  
Дженсену хотелось орать. Нет, даже не так. Упасть на колени, воздеть руки к небу и драматично провыть «За что?».  
– Если я сделаю все, что ты просишь, ты отсюда уйдешь? – Эклз с печальным видом подошел к нагло рассевшемуся Джареду и трясущимися руками затянул узел. – Как я понял, просто так ты отсюда сваливать не собираешься.  
– И не подумаю, – честно сообщил Джаред. – А вызовешь копов – я скажу, что ты меня здесь удерживал силой и тебя заметут. Давай, раздевайся сам, я уже хочу рассмотреть, что за подарок судьбы меня ждет.  
Дженсен с видом великомученика стянул с себя футболку.  
– Ну, давай, активнее, ты же не девица во время первой брачной ночи, – подбадривал его Джаред. Под конец вынужденного стриптиза он одарил Дженсена взглядом домохозяйки, выбирающей на рынке кусок мяса, и удовлетворенно кивнул. – Сойдет.  
Подавшись вперед, Джаред схватил зубами за резинку трусов стоящего перед ним Эклза и притянул ближе, заставляя сделать шаг вперед. Почувствовав, как обдало горячим дыханием член через ткань, Дженсен охнул, и вцепился пальцами в волосы парня. Это было неожиданно.  
– Ну можешь же, когда хочешь, – удовлетворенно хмыкнул Джаред, поднимая взгляд на своего неудачливого насильника. Тот ошалело пялился вниз. Наконец, шумно сглотнув, он отпустил волосы парня и стянул трусы, ногой отправляя их куда-то в угол комнаты.  
– Заткнись, – прохрипел он, опять хватая Джареда за волосы и впечатывая лицом к себе в пах. Ноги Дженсена подкосились, когда он почувствовал, что парень взял в рот его стремительно твердеющую плоть. Оперевшись одной рукой о стенку, он приободрился, намотав, насколько позволяла длина, волосы Джареда на руку, и дернул на себя, стараясь загнать член до конца в горло. Парень поднял на него откровенно веселый взгляд и попытался изобразить улыбку, что в его положении было довольно сложно.  
– Имей совесть, ублюдок, сделай вид понесчастнее… – просипел Дженсен, вбиваясь в рот. То ли сказалось давно не сбрасываемое напряжение, то ли еще что, но он почувствовал, что сейчас кончит, неожиданно быстро. Сам оргазм как-то смазался, зато почему-то хорошо запомнился момент, как шумно сглатывает Джаред и как стекает струйка белесой жидкости из уголка рта по подбородку. Эклз отстранился.  
– Очень воодушевляет, – хрипло рассмеялся он, абсолютно непристойно облизываясь. Дженсен опустился на пол, и, тяжело дыша, поднял взгляд на свою «жертву». Увидев, как язык Джареда собирает капли его спермы, он с ужасом осознал, что его член вновь заинтересованно шевельнулся, выражая тем самым свое желание поучаствовать в дальнейшем процессе. Почему-то стало немного стыдно.  
– Ну же, Дженсен, все было очень даже неплохо для первого раза, только надо было посильнее, – доверительно сообщил Джаред. – А теперь тебе надо меня трахнуть. Только резинки со смазкой притащи.  
– Что? – осоловело спросил Дженсен. Черт возьми, тридцатилетний мужик, а чувствует себя, как будто бы в первый раз! Что это такое, в самом деле?  
– Резинку на случай, если я заразный. А смазка… Ну, в конце-концов без нее тебе тоже больно будет, – со скучающим видом пояснил Джаред. – Хотя тут дело вкуса.  
Наверное, у этого наглого ублюдка был дар гипноза или еще что, потому что буквально через пять минут Эклз обнаружил, что трясущимися от нетерпения руками раскатывает по члену презерватив и выдавливает на ладонь какой-то крем. В конце-концов, откуда у него взяться смазке, он же не планировал, что притащит к себе домой мужика!  
Стянув с Джареда трусы и отшвырнув их куда-то по соседству со своими, он с удивлением обнаружил, что у того стоит. В голове мелькнул не самый уместный вопрос – ну каким образом можно возбудиться, если тебя в рот поимел какой-то мужик? Пускай даже такой красавец, как он. Списав этот феномен на исключительную неадекватность своей жертвы, он притянул его поближе к себе, пытаясь понять, что же надо делать.  
– А тебя не надо, ну… Это самое, – Дженсен изобразил пальцами какой-то жест весьма сомнительного содержания. Джаред страдальчески закатил глаза и подался вперед, пытаясь об него потереться.  
– Это же изнасилование, Дженсен, о моих радостях не беспокойся, как-нибудь переживу, – устало вздохнул он. – Давай уже, надоел, в самом деле.  
Дженсен притянул к себе парня и толкнулся вперед. Дальнейшее он помнил весьма смутно, как будто бы это самое дальнейшее было нарезкой из какого-нибудь психоделического фильма раннего Линча. Джаред абсолютно непристойно выгибался в его руках, насаживаясь на него, витиевато матерился, что любой уголовник со стажем позавидовал бы, и громко театрально стонал. Эклза посетили мысли, что делал он это специально, чтобы придать этому фарсу окраску изнасилования.  
– Дженсен, ублюдок, выеби меня, наконец, пока я не сделал это сам! – заорал личный кошмар последней пары часов Эклза, выплескиваясь себе на живот, при этом сжимаясь так, что у того потемнело в глазах перед тем, как он кончил сам.

– Знаешь, я же сначала сам думал тебя заловить там, – лениво почесывая живот, протянул Джаред, закидывая ногу на Дженсена и тем самым не давая ему сбежать. – Но я даже рад, что это ты меня словил, у тебя большой потенциал… Я тебя всему научу…  
– Мне кажется, я натер себе член, – только и смог проговорить Дженсен. После того, как Джаред кончил в первый раз, он решил, что без прогона всех основных позиций изнасилований Эклзу никак не обойтись. «Книжка? Дженсен, я умоляю тебя, такому учатся только на практике!».  
– Поцеловать, где болит? – ехидно поинтересовался Джаред, а Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как сдавленно застонать. Что-то ему подсказывало, что его жизнь с сегодняшней ночи действительно кардинально поменялась. Надо будет выслать мисс Харрис цветы.


End file.
